Lust
by purple lolly
Summary: This is an alternative version of a scene in a book called Heroes by LR Brown. It the original version Phillip corners Hephaistion asking for him to come with him, However Hephaistion is saved by Alexander. In my version what happens if Alexander doesn’t


Through out the party Hephaistion had been aware of Phillip's one eye watching him with a lusty expression despite all that was going around them. When Hephaistion began to find the crowd and drunken antics a bit claustrophobic he decided to go out for some air, he hadn't realized he had been followed until a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Phillip and he was drunk and once again staring at him with a powerful lust. He started by asking about his father to which Hephaistion replied that he was fine and sends his regards. This made Phillip smiled, while they had been talking the hand at his shoulder had transferred to the small of his back where it was rubbing circles. Hephaistion didn't know what else to say so he bid the king goodnight.

Stepping away from the king's touch Hephaistion tried to get passed but the narrowness of the hall meant he would have to squeeze passed almost touching Phillip, something which he was trying and failing to avoid.

He thought he had almost gotten away when suddenly Phillip grabbed him by the upper arm with a meaty hand stopping him and pulling him back.

"Did your father tell you of your duty?" He asking using his authority as king to make a subject to bend to his will.

Hephaistion looked at the hand on his arm and sighed "Yes my king, I am fully aware of my duties."

By now his heart began to pound as the king of Macedonia came closer one drunken step at a time all the while smiling hungrily.

"So formal," Phillip commented "You don't need to be here, not with me."

The severity of the situation began to dawn on Hephaistion he knew that he could try and fight for freedom should Philip decide to take what he wanted and he would lose since Phillip was broader and heavier than he was.

"What would you have me do.?" he asked in uncomfortable voice

His replied was Phillip's mouth against his own that caught him off guard until he felt the coarse stubble of the king's thick beard against the skin of his lips and face.

Hephaistion dared to bring up his hands against the king so that he could push him away. Phillip was stunned by the rebellion.

"What you have in your hands is your right to take, for you are the king. But know it will be not given in love. It will give… take out of lust and endured out of duty to me father and honour of your position."

"You deny me?" Phillip asked causing Hephaistion to flinch at the tone of the king's voice. He was treading on dangerous ground. He chooses his next words very careful.

"Who am I to deny the king anything? I have not proved myself. I am yours to command as you see fit, as we both I am not your equal."

His speech made Phillip look at him like a man about to get a magnificent feast. He pressed himself even closer. He was about to touch between Hephaistion's legs, Hephaistion pulled away.

"Do you wish to take me here like a common whore?" he asked

But as soon as he said it he regretted it after all he was questioning the King. He was about to throw himself at the king's feet and beg for forgiveness, the last thing he accepted was the king to laugh, a full belly laugh. He flinched when Phillip's hand reach out as he thought Phillip was going to hit him, but he simply draped his arm over his shoulders

"But what about your guests?" He could help but asked as he stared over his shoulder towards where it had been safe.

Again Phillip laughed "I'm king, they can wait, and this can't."

And forced Hephaistion to walk.

Hephaistion was led to the king's chamber. The guards at the door barely raised an eyebrow at who the king brought back with him, in fact the showed no emotion what so ever. As soon as they were inside the king didn't hesitate to pick up where he had left off. His hands pawed over Hephaistion, he was trying to get his clothes off but his hands were shaking that much that he was simply tearing the fabric. Hephaistion pushed his hands away so that he could take them off with hidden grimace, the last thing he wanted was to been seen leaving the Kings room with ripped cloths like the ' common whore' he climbed not to be.

Phillip spun him around so that his back was unwilling to him. Hephaistion landed on the bed face down when Phillip kneed him in the back of the legs. It was long before he was being pulled up sp that he was on all fours.

Hephaistion forced himself to relax, if he relaxed it wouldn't hurt so he tried thinking about home, the mountains, all of secret hiding places, his family, his family, he was doing this for his family that brought him back to the bedroom and the wine scented breath that was breathing hard with anticipation. Phillip's hand reached over to the cabinet that was beside the bed to feel for the scanted grease but in his haste his hands overturned everything, rather than going to finding it he spat a big glob of spit into his hand and slapped against Hephaistion's backside.

Hephaistion switched off as he was rocked back and forth across the bed. Phillip's fingers tangled in his hair and yanked his head back so that he could slobber all over his face. It ended when Phillip climaxed and collapsed forcing him down and almost crushing him. Phillip was motionless for such a long time and breathing heavily that Hephaistion panic at thought that Phillip had fallen asleep whilst still inside. He began to push with his elbow, Phillip sighed and Hephaistion hissed as he slide out, Phillip rolled over and showing Hephaistion his back. He waited until he was sure that the king was sleep before getting up searching for his clothes and with clenched teeth he put them.

He slipped out and with head held high he looked at the guards showing them his flushed faces and addressed them trying hard and falling not to stammer his words.

"The… the king… needs waking he has a party to attend." He highly doubted that they had heard.

As he left he thought he heard one of them say "I would mind some of that." Followed by laughter.

He walked down the corridor in a wraith like state; underneath his chiton he could feel the dampness of the act, a harsh remainder that cause him to shudder. He reached the safety and comfort of his room where once inside with the door bolted shut the feelings that he had been forced to hold in finally came out, his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor his hands to his face. He only stood up using the door for support when pins and needles set in. The water from his bath before the feast was still there, if he was of a mind he would see the servant in charge punished for lack of duty but for now he was thankful. He sat in the cold water staring at nothing, his skin was red raw where he had been stubbing way to hard to rid himself of the scent of wine, sweat both Phillip's and his own he paid particular attention to between his legs and the top of his thighs, but no matter how hard he tried the feelings where still there, he wanted to stay there forever. He wondered aimless about his room like wraith until he stood on something that made him come out of his daze and look down. It was his chiton that he had disguarded he picked it up unsure what to do with it, he never wanted to wear it again. His eyes shifted over to the fire, he marched over to it and flung in the newly acquired white and gold garment. His legs gave out again this time in relief as he sat in front of the fire watching it burn to ash.


End file.
